fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Hylatrite
Confusion |weaknesses = Fire Ice |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Hylatrite is a small, semi-aquatic Brute Wyvern that shares traits with frogs and spews an orange liquid with disorienting effects at would-be predators. It is the juvenile form of Hylatros. Physiology Hylatrite resembles a cross between a frog and a theropod, having reduced forelimbs, highly developed hind legs, a frog-like head, and a small tail. Its scales are blue, with cream-coloured patches appearing on the sides of the torso along with the legs, and its underside is cream-coloured as well. A large, orange line with black banding can be found going from its eyes to its tail on both sides of its body. Small, ovular appendages can be found on its back. Its eyes are orange, and have a black, sun-like pattern around them to keep them from being mixed up with the line pattern. Its long tongue can often be seen sticking out of its mouths. Ecology Hylatrite is a low-level predator that primarily feeds on insects and eggs, but will eat meat if faced with food shortages, and is preyed on by many larger monsters located within its habitats, such as Royal Ludroth, Chipoake, Gobul, Shogun Ceanataur, Anjanath, Nargacuga, and Lagiacrus. It is an amphibious species, being able to live both on land and underwater and shifting between the two to find prey, and is endemic to swamps, tropical islands, and tropical and subtropical forests, as they provide it with the humidity it needs to keep itself from drying out. It has developed large, muscular legs that aid it in running, swimming, and jumping, and its long, sticky tongue allows it to grip prey from a distance. In the event that it is threatened, its body secretes a bright orange toxin that induces disorientation upon ingestion or contact with skin, and it can use it from a distance by spitting it at targets. It is believed that it gets this toxin from the ingestion of ants that secrete it, similar to how poison dart frogs get their poison from the consumption of poisonous ants and mites, and its blue and orange colouration serves as a warning that it is toxic. It is rarely seen outside of the vicinity of its parents, who provide it with nurseries full of invertebrates and unfertilized eggs for it to eat, with it only leaving the nurseries when curious or fully mature. The species is primarily female, and as a result, males of the species have brighter colouration and exhibit a greater amount of aggression and territorial behaviour towards each other Behavior Hylatrites are territorial, attacking anything that wanders into their territories on sight. They are usually found living with Hylatros, who provide them with nurseries containing invertebrates and unfertilized eggs for them to eat until they mature. Abilities Similar to real-life frogs, Hylatrites have strong jumping abilities and long, sticky tongues that allow them to catch prey from afar, and are also strong runners and swimmers thanks to their powerful hind legs. They can secrete and spit a vibrant toxin that induces confusion upon contact with skin or ingestion, allowing them to make an escape or dish out more damage while their opponent is in a bewildered state. Habitat Hylatrites can be found in the Ancient Forest, the Templux Swamp, and the Olivine Archipelago. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 200 HP * Low-Rank (0.79x): 158 HP * High-Rank (1.24x): 248 HP * G-Rank (1.75x): 350 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 75 (Cut), 80 (Impact), 70 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Wind) * Body: 55 (Cut), 55 (Impact), 55 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 0 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 10 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Body= ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★★ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★★ *Paralysis = ★★★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Jump Similar to Raptorial Bird Wyverns, Hylatrite jumps high into the air, then attempts to land on the hunter. This attack deals low-medium damage and has a 25% chance of inflicting Confusion. It can only use this attack on land. Swimming Charge Hylatrite swims towards the hunter at high speed in an attempt to ram them. This attack deals low-medium damage and has a 25% chance of causing Confusion. It can only use this attack underwater. Tongue Swipe Similar to the likes of Volvidon and Chamaeleos, Hlyatrite swings its long tongue in a wide arc. This attack deals low damage. It can use this attack both on land and underwater. Brute Swing Similar to other Brute Wyverns, Hylatrite swings its head diagonally while moving forward, doing it up to three times in a row. This attack deals low-medium damage and has a 25% chance of inflicting Confusion. It can use this attack both on land and underwater. Hip Check Hylatrite uses a hip check in a similar manner to other Brute Wyverns. This attack deals low-medium damage and has a 25% chance of inflicting Confusion. It can use this attack both on land and underwater. Confusion Spit Hylatrite spits a ball of bright orange liquid at the hunter. This attack deals low damage and inflicts Confusion. Weapons Hylatrites have no weapons of their own, but their carves are used in the crafting of Hylatros weapons. Armour Hylatrites have no armour of their own, but their carves are used in the crafting of Hylatros armour. Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Trivia * Hylatrite was based on an unused piece of concept art that depicted a small, blue and orange Brute Wyvern with a frog-like face. * The first part of Hylatrite's name comes from Hyla arborea, the scientific name of the European tree frog, and the -trite suffix was added to invoke the fact that it is a juvenile monster. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Small Monster Category:2 Star Level Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:Nin10DillN64